


Maybe the full moon isn't that bad

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron discovers the secret encounters of Blitzwing and one of the autobot... Kinda a pvp with a subplot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe the full moon isn't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction in english, please don't be mad at me. Written for Herzspalter because she made me like this couple.

There was a simple rule they just followed in the nights they decided to see each other. No during full moon.

Blitzwing at the beginning didn’t understand this rule, but at least he had something to frag, so he had no problem doing what the little yellow bug said.

They met in the woods every two night, had a good frag and leave.

This was wonderful for his standards about having frag-partners or something alike, and he started getting really fond of Bumblebee. He even started calling him by name and not with some strange nickname. He felt better when Bumblebee was around, he felt like a fresh wind onto the vents.

But nothing was made to last, neither such a lighthearted relationship like that.

 That night he was being followed, and in the moment he met with his beloved, a pair of stasis cuff blocked him from any movement, while the big form of Lugnut holding a net blocked the view of bumblebee captured by his fellow decepticons.

It was all his fault. He never took any precaution, he never thought Megatron would make him followed but what hurt the most was the glaze of his little bug inside of the cage. A glaze that said everything.

Bumblebee never felt so betrayed in his life. All the things he did to make sure no one of his teammates knew about his… encounters, and now he was in a cage inside the decepticons secret hideout, the comm out of use and an inutile Blitzwing who sent him some glances from the other side of the room. And that hulking of a Lugnut that was praising his great lord Megatron. For sure, Bumblebee had better days. He could do nothing but listen at them… and send death treats at the ‘con who betrayed him.

“Oh great and powerful Megatron! You are so smart and so good at using your processor, you were right about the Traitor Blitzwing, and his strange… encounters with the little autobot. Tell us, our great and magnificent Lord, what do we have to do with him and the autobot?”

Bumblebee looked around, pointing his optics into the grand figure of the warlord, trying to not tremble because Megatron was intimidating, but he knew he didn’t have to show any  fear… because fear makes you weak. And Bumblebee needed anything but appear weak to the decepticons, even if inside of him his spark was beating hard. In that moment, after a long pause, the leader of the decepticons spook with his deep voice.

“We can dispose of the traitor later… right now we can use the little autobot for… information.”. He looked at Blitzwing, meditating about something, until he had an idea.

“Blitzwing. If you want to restore your name and you role… I let the interrogation and disposal of the autobot in your hands… If you refute I have no use of you… and I could think about a way of two to recycle your metal.”.

The triple changer inhaled clicked on his fan, sending a glance to Bumblebee, who returned with disgust, and then bowed his head.

“Lord Megatron, there is nozing I vant more than apologizing for what I did, I was blinded from the cheap desire… I’ll do anything to restore my honor in front...”

Megatron lifted an hand, making him stop.

“Right, right… Lugnut, free him and conduce him and the autobot in the ... other room and stay and record anything the little bug will say to us”.

And then, the warlord stood up and went away.

Lugnut did as his leader said, letting Blitzwing free, and the triple changer opened the cage, grabbing Bumblebee for an arm.

Bee started immediately to struggle, shouting and kicking anything he could reach of the ex-lover. Right now he felt anything but hate, he tried to activate his stingers but he stopped when he heard a murmur into his audio

-So sorry, hummelchen, I had to zay something… I’ll try to help you getting out… -

He and Lugnut brought Bumblebee in the /other/ room, and stripped the little one on a table. Bumblebee could just looking around, keeping tied his sharp tongue. He looked at Blitzwing, who took an electric wire, bringing it near to his ankle… But in a bolt, he shoot a cold ray to Lugnut, freezing him, then he freed his autobot.

“Run, hummelchen!” Shouted the triple changer, but Bumblebee noticed his wheels was injured, so  Blitzwing took him into his arm, transformed e flew away.

He knew Megatron would be furious, but he couldn’t care anymore, he had to keep his autobot safe.

They landed into their woods, and Blitzwing changed back, looking at Bumblebee with worry.

“I am zo sorry for putting you in danger… I think I am a reject like Starscream now…”

Bumblebee hugged his waist, sighing.

“Please don’t leave… I am so thankful you didn’t betray me and saving me … I don’t even know how I could repay you…”

Blitzwing patted his head, and then picked one of the little horns, changing into Random.

“Vell… I know a way or two… but not here…”

He picked his yellow bug into his arms, bringing him in a near cave.

After putting Bumblebee on the ground, he kneeled, kissing his forehead, his cheek, his neck… Bumblebee let out a little moan, grabbing the shoulder of his lover, leaning towards him.

After some kisses, Blitzwing bit a side of the shoulder of the autobot, caressing his back.

“So eager… I’m glad I have you all for me…”

Bumblebee put, putting his hands on his chest and pushing him until the triple changer was laying on the ground. Satisfied, Bumblebee started to caressing the interface panel with hard strokes, grinning when it started running hot.

“Come on… open it…”

And Blitzwing happily obliged, grabbing a horn of the autobot, guiding him towards his interface array.  Bumblebee grinned again, touching the valve and dipping a servo inside.

“Already so wet… What was that wetted you? Seeing me tied up in that table? Knowing I was… at your…- He pushed two servos, hard, making his lover moaning hard.

\- Mercy? I didn’t know you was into this kind of things, maybe next time, if the decepticons don’t caught us again, we can try something…”

 He started pumping hard the servos, causing a lot of pleasing noises from his giant lover, and when he was enough stretched, Bumblebee opened his own panel, stroking a bit his spike, leaning in the direction of the pulsing valve.

Entering into that warm and soft mesh was too much good for the autobot, he always had to stop, because he always risked to overload on the spot… first he liked pumping inside Blitzwing, hard, making him overload… and then, then he liked catch his own, and then, crashing on him, for a minute or two before  leaving and coming back his base.

This time sadly wasn’t different, the kidnapping made everything worse… So, after sharing one of the best overload of his life, Bumblebee kissed the cheek of his lover, ready to come back home.

“I am so sorry I have to go… but I promise I’ll be back soon…”

“but… tomorrow there wil be a full moon”.

Replied the triple changer, looking at him from the ground where he was still laying. Bumblebee looked at the nocturnal sky, and then, grinned at him.

“I don’t care. I’ll come anyway… I have to take care of my ‘con… no?”.

He waved and transformed, heading home. Blitzwing smiled, looking at him going away… Now the things could be different.


End file.
